


Hope is the Thing

by kissedtheeaves



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Awkward Interspecies Dating, Courting Rituals, F/M, Fluff, the fluffiest of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 14:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11254725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissedtheeaves/pseuds/kissedtheeaves
Summary: Falling in love with an alien is the simple part.





	Hope is the Thing

When Sara returned to her quarters, she found a pile of rocks on her desk.

She picked one up, squinted at the small thing, then shook her head. “SAM? Did I order a geological sample and forget about it?”

_You did not._

“Well,” she said. “Then I’m confused.” She brought up her scanner, watched the light play over the rocks, then watched as several results flashed onto her omni-tool. They were from Andromeda, not the Milky Way. They weren’t explosive or contained any minerals that might be extracted for medical use. 

“SAM?”

_There are biological traces. Skin cells._

“And can you trace them?”

_I believe they belong to Jaal._

For a moment, Sara stared at the rock in her hand. It was black, cut sharply. It reminded her of obsidian, those volcanic rocks she had found on earth. Without conscious thought, her feet moved and she found herself walking out of her quarters, rock in hand.

She found Jaal in the lab. He was bent over one of his shirts, mending a tear in the fabric. She’d watched him at this a few times; she found it fascinating how deft his hands could be while he sewed. It was such delicate work that she hesitated to disturb him.

He looked up, smiled at her, and put the needle down. “Darling one,” he said, and she felt herself flush. She was still unused to the endearments he used. She didn’t dislike it, but his openness always made her feel awkward and somehow lacking. She wished she could slip into this… whatever this was as easily as he had. Even after they kissed in his mother’s home, she was still nervous. She wasn’t sure why.

 _Perhaps because you are inexperienced in romantic relationships with humans_ , SAM said. _And engaging in such a relationship with an alien of whom we know very little provides its own challenges._

“Not now,” said Sara, and tried to will SAM’s presence away.

Jaal’s smile dropped.

“Not you,” she said quickly. “SAM’s getting a little chatty.”

“I see.” He stood, reached for her arm, and gave her a squeeze. “And you do not wish to… chat.”

“Not with SAM.” Her blush brightened. His thumb skated over her cheek, and he watched the changing color of her skin with fascination. “How are you doing?”

“I am well.” He smiled again, and the expression was so open that it made her stomach curl into pleasurable knots. “And pleased to see you. I have been working on some of the garments that were damaged in our last battle on Kadara.” His mouth puckered a little on the last word, as if in distaste.

“I promise that will be our last visit for a while,” she said, laughing. “I know it’s not your favorite place.”

He straightened his shoulders. “I will endure it, for the sake of the mission. And how are you, dearest one?”

His fingers stroked her shoulder. She was wearing the loose hoodie she’d come to favor on her downtime, so she couldn’t feel the touch of his gloved fingers on her bare skin—and for a heartbeat she regretted not wearing something short-sleeved before she came here. His hand drifted down hers then he went still.

She was holding the rock and he’d finally seen it.

“Ah.” A trace of hesitation entered his voice. “You have seen them, then. I hope they are… acceptable.”

Being involved with an alien was like stepping out onto thin ice. She wasn’t sure what steps to take or not to take. 

“What are they?” she asked, bewildered.

“They are from Havarl,” he replied. “In the forest depths, near one of the mountains.”

She looked down at the rock. It was rather unassuming. 

“I have been researching your mating rituals,” he said, sounding just as unsure as she felt. “I found that bringing a person cut flowers was considered appropriate to convey affection. Certain flowers have different meanings. However, I was unable to attain any of your earth flora, and as most of the flowers on Havarl would kill you if you touched the sap. I felt that would be the wrong message to send.”

She snorted. “I appreciate that, Jaal. So… rocks?”

“Yes.” He took the rock from her hand, turning it over between his fingers. “ _Ivandaara_. They are hung on strings around settlements. Something about the way light reflects off their edges proves distasteful to larger predators.”

She looked down at the rock. It’s not a valuable gem; it’s used to keep families safe. Which would make it all the more valuable to him.

_Certain flowers have different meanings._

“Ah,” she said softly. And then she rose up onto tiptoe and kissed him.

Turned out some things translated well enough between different species.


End file.
